What Happens In The Mall, Stays In The Mall
by jacyjicole
Summary: The five decide to go shopping. Which leads to unexpected things... Not that they're complaining. Joe/Macy Nick/Stella Kevin/Anya Jacy Nella Kanya


Wow. I have a new story. I'm soo sorry but I'm the WORST at updating :( . Thank you all soo soo much for reading this anyways :) GOD BLESS! :D

* * *

The sun was shining brightly and there was no cloud in the LA sky. Its brightness reflected off the still, glass like water. If you can't figure already, it was a beautiful day. A beautiful _boring_ day.

Joe, Macy, Nick, Stella and Kevin sat, filling the couch and sofa and watched Phineas and Ferb. Each one was extremely jealous of the fun those genuis children were having with their inventions and stuff. They'd kill to be Candace trying to bust them. ANYTHING to get off the freakin' couch.

"I say we go shopping," Stella suggested.  
"I say we don't," Nick said plainly, making Stella stick her tongue out at him.  
"Well what do you suggest, Mr. Library?"  
"Mr. Library? Oh good burn!"

Joe rolled his eyes as he watched the two, "She's saying you're boring, dude. And you are. And Stella, you're annoying."  
"Oh and you're not?" Macy raised an eyebrow at the middle Lucas brother.

Nick shook his head, "Do you see what you've started, Stella?"  
"Me? If you had just agreed to go shopping this wouldn't have happened.

For the next three minutes, the four argued on the couch as Kevin hummed "Tik Tok".

"Nick, you're just jealous I'm funner than you!"  
"You're jealous I'm smarter!"  
"Oh yeah? You can't sew crap!"  
"Macy, shut up! You were never the hottie of the year!"  
"Yeah? And I've never cried because my skinny jeans got ripped!"

Soon enough, he stopped humming and got pretty annoyed with all the fighting going on. "Shut up you immature douchebags!" Kevin exclaimed, "Channel your inner peace and SHUT UP!"  
"Hey! I'm more mature than all of you put together!" Nick protested.  
"Calm down young, naive child." "  
This coming from the guy who can't understand Hannah Montana."  
"Hey! It's Confusing! Is she Miley or Hannah? Blonde or brunette?"  
"Todlers understand that show."  
"Oh shut up, Nick. Nobody likes you."  
"HA! I'm with ya Kev," Stella exclaimed.

"Guys! Let's just go somewhere already!" Macy said.  
Joe crossed his arms, "No!"  
"Awh. Afraid you'll mess up your perfect hair?"  
"Say one more word and I'll mess up your perfect face!"  
"You can't hit a girl, Joe. And if my face is so perfect then I guess I CAN be hottie of the year."

"Shut up!" Nick yelled.  
Stella put a hand on her hip, "Oh you think they're annoying? That's what you sound like!"  
"You know what? I'm leaving!"  
"Good. We didn't want you here anyways."

"Hey! Nobody's going ANYWHERE in my car! If you wanna leave, I'm driving."  
"No!" Joe protested, "I'm not going in the same car as Macy!"  
"Cute. Still afraid of girl germs?"  
"You're mean!"

"I'm not going ANYWHERE near Stella!"  
"Good! I don't like Mr. Library anyways!"

Kevin sighed, "Okay... We'll just sit here. And watch Phineas and Ferb..."  
"I call shotgun!" Joe screamed.  
"No fair! I was gonna sit in front!"  
"You snooze, you lose!"  
"What are you, eight?"  
"Oh shut up, you're just jealous."

On the way to the driveway, the five argued on where to go. Macy wanted to play soccer on the beach, Joe wanted to see a movie, Kevin wanted to go to the zoo, Stella wanted to go shopping and... We all know where Mr. Library wanted to go.

"Fine... I'm with Stell on going shopping," Macy sighed.  
"That's two for shopping, everything else is out voted! HA!" Joe frowned, "Nice going, Mace."  
"I can beat you up, Joe. So shut it."

The five climbed into the car. Kevin driving, Joe in the passenger seat, Macy and Stella in the back and Mr. Library frowning in between them. "I hate you all."  
"We hate you too, Nick," Stella smiled.

The drive to the mall was quick and quiet. There wasn't much talking since they all had hated each other at this moment. A couple times, Macy and Stella gushed over the Twilight boys and Nick banged his head against the seat, wanting to jump out of the car. Yes, he sat in the worst seat possible.

Once they finally reached the mall, Stella jumped out excitedly as the rest followed close behind. As if it were an instinct, Joe held Macy's hand. Once they both realized what was happening, they snapped their hands back and looked down awkwardly.

"I uh, forgot who you were..." Joe said, always terrible at lying.  
"Yeah... Same," Macy replied, trying to avoid the awkwardness.

The five walked past the automatic doors and stepped into the giant mall.  
"Nick! There's a sale at Forever 21!"  
"What am I gonna do at Forever 21?"  
"Hold the clothes I pick out, duh."  
Nick sighed, "Fine."  
Stella smirked and grabbed his hand, running towards the store.

"I'm gonna go get a burger. Later losers!" Kevin said, waving his hand and walked backwards until he bumped into a sign.  
"What are we supposed to do?" Macy asked.  
"Wait on the bench for Nick and Stella."  
Macy frowned, "Come on, Joe."  
"I don't wanna wait for them!"  
"It won't be that long!"

An hour had past and Nick and Stella were still shopping.  
"I say we ditch."  
"No!"  
"Oh right, this is so much funner than watching Phineas and Ferb."  
"They'll be out soon, Joe!"

Five minutes had past, and nothing happened.  
"Wanna play cards?" Joe asked.  
"With what?"  
"Oh yeah... I forgot about that part."

Kevin threw out his tray when his eyes caught something or... Someone? He walked over to a girl who was sitting alone at a table.  
"Anya? Or... Do you prefer Kimi?"  
"No... Anya's fine."  
"What are you doing in LA?"  
"Well... I had my first relationship as a regular American girl recently. My boyfriend took me here to LA and I found out he was cheating on me!"  
"Oh.. That must feel terrible."  
"Kevin, I'm sorry I changed into 'Kimi' and became kinda bratty."  
"You never had to change. You were perfect the way you were."

Nick and Stella walked around the store and picked out clothes of all shapes and colors.  
"Stells, are you done yet?"  
"I just need one more pair of shoes..."  
"You have enough shoes, Stell!"  
"One more, Nick!" He sighed and pointed to a random pair of heels.  
She picked them up and inspected them. "Wow Nick," she said, "They're beautiful!"  
"I'm not so dumb after all, huh?"  
Stella rolled her eyes, "Let's go."

They waited in line at the cashier desk. After five minutes, they were ready to pay.  
The cashier smirked at Stella, "Well hello to you," he said. "Uhm, hi..." Stella said, blushing.  
"Let me introduce myself, I'm Jared.  
"I'm Stella."  
"Are you from Tennessee? Cause you're the only ten I see."

Nick rolled his eyes. Seriously? Where does this guy get his pick up lines.  
Stella giggled, "You're pretty cute yourself."

What? Is she actually falling for this guy? Nick stood there for a second and shook his head. This can't be. He can't be feeling... Jealous.

"May-cee!"  
"Joeeeee!"  
"I'm bored.  
"Good for you."  
"I wanna go home."  
"Stop acting like a five year old!"

The cashier ran a hand through his rich, blond hair.  
"So, do you come here often?"  
"Yeah, this is like, the best store!"  
"I haven't seen you around. I know for sure I'd remember a girl like you."  
Stella giggled and blushed, "So do you work out?"  
Nick couldn't believe she was flirting with this guy. "He can't be THAT masculin, he works at Forever 21."

"Macy!"  
"Shut up, Joe!"  
"Let's go get Nick and Stella!"  
"If we go in, will you shut up?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine!"

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, who are you?"  
"I'm her... I'm her uh, her boyfriend!"  
Both of them stared at Nick in shock. "Yeah, Stell and I are really into each other. It took us by surprise."  
"Uh huh... A HUGE surprise."

Macy looked around, "Ugh! Where could they be?"  
"They should be paying soon, they've shopped for like, 5 hours."  
"It's been about one hour, Joe."

The cashier shook his head. "I don't believe you."  
"I didn't believe guys worked at Forever 21 but I guess we both learned something today."  
"You know what? A girl like her would never date you!"  
"You don't believe we're dating?"  
"No!"  
"Okay, maybe this will change your mind."

Nick pulled Stella close and pressed his lips on her's. Holding her waist and kissing her with all his passion.

"The cash registers are right- OH MY FREAKIN' BALLSACK!" Joe screamed.  
"What?"  
"There's a couple with some pretty serious PDA goin- OH MY OTHER BALLSACK!"  
"What?"  
"That couple is N-Nick and St-Stella!"

* * *

OHKAAY! I am super duper sorry for not posting a new story in forever! I totally owe you guys and I'm failing. This story isn't good enough for what you deserve! I'm sorry! Thanks for reading this anyways :) GOD BLESS! :D


End file.
